My work in the area of iron metabolism provides me with a strong scientific basis for the regulatory review of drugs affecting iron metabolism, iron utilization, and iron toxicity. Many of the biological therapeutics reviewed at the Center cause either low-iron anemia or iron toxicity. Consequently, a thorough understanding of the fundamental processes utilized by higher animals to both import iron into cells and to prevent the import of this potentially lethal cofactor is necessary in the scope of the regulatory process. My work is aimed at understanding the genetic control of one of the primary cellular factors in both of these processes, which are coordinately regulated via the half-life of the tfr. In addition, being involved in the field of iron metabolism allows me to expand my knowledge of, and remain up-to-date in the field of the gross biological affects of iron (including the clinical manifestations of iron toxicity), and to enhance my awareness of both the biological pathways of iron absorption and the major biological systems impinged upon by iron (e.g. the immunological, gastrointestinal, neurological and metabolic systems).